Forum:2019-05-03 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- The Studio News on the comic page says they are traveling 3-5 May. I sure hope the comic is ready ahead of time so they don't need to scramble trying to post comic strips from the road. Argadi (talk) 00:57, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Sneaky Gate is open. Double. That answers that question... Bkharvey (talk) 03:41, May 3, 2019 (UTC) : You got my hint. (I'm sneaky like a Jäger.) Argadi (talk) 12:05, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Purple is a clown! Does that mean the gun he was waving around squirts 7th dimensional water? Of course this makes me even more curious as to what help he wanted. Maybe just for Tarvek to volunteer to come onstage and be the butt of some joke. :-) But if repairing Dim is what the clowns can do out there, I hope these magenta folks aren't trained soldiers! ➤ :I don't know if the Professors are cognizant of this, but sacred clowns have a long tradition of doing magical stuff. It might be a mistake to assume that, just because the PCM is a non-combative clown, he's also relatively powerless. We still don't have the good answer to what he needed Tarvek's help with, unless Red is a balloon animal run amok. heteromeles ::Do kids love sacred clowns? Bkharvey (talk) 16:44, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :: He's not powerless—look what he did with Dr Dim. Argadi (talk) 20:46, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Sure enough, Tarvek is awake. And mentally improved by Red, at least in his own view. But he doesn't have a halo of punch card chad. And his eyes are stereotype crazy, not glowy see-all-ish. Bkharvey (talk) 04:09, May 3, 2019 (UTC) I was about to say "How does Agatha know who Purple is?"... but then I remembered the temporal proximity problems that Tarvek and Higgs had with it previously. Here we go again... --MadCat221 (talk) 05:39, May 3, 2019 (UTC) : Oh, I figured she just heard him sound like he thinks he knows what he's talking about, and he does sort of look like them, so she went right to the urgent question and is saving "who are you" for later. Bkharvey (talk) 05:42, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with Bkharvey that Agatha seems to just be accepting Purple because they don't have time for introductions. I'm not sure why she already knows about Purple calling him "mad" though. It could be because of Purple's time-wave-thing where she remembers a future comment, or because she hears the comment about madness a few pages ago (when Purple meets Vapnoople), or because she is just pretending not to be surprised. Or just an off-panel discussion that Agatha and Purple just had? Quantheory (talk) 03:10, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Tarvek has der Krezzy Eyeballz. Diz cannot end vell. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:52, May 3, 2019 (UTC) : "Slice." That can't be good. 14:28, May 3, 2019 (UTC). (Sorry - this is my 1st posting). :: Welcome. Please make an account and stick around. :: The slice is on his mechanical hand so it should be easier to fix. I wonder if that arm was easier for the partially here monsters to reach? Argadi (talk) 14:59, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :: He was gesturing with it in the previous panel, so it makes sense it would get whacked. heteromeles ::: If I was facing beings of unknown origin, biology, and power, I too would choose to make sure that the closest limb to those being was the one I could most easily replace. Quantheory (talk) 03:26, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :Once things calm down a little, Tarvek and Agatha will go visit inside Red (on the theory that the only way out of madness for Tarvek is through rather than back) and they'll both come out gods, and go riding off into the sunset. To console himself, Gil will marry Trelawney and Seffie. Bkharvey (talk) 16:51, May 3, 2019 (UTC) ::That's far nicer than what I came up with. I think Agatha will wire Tarvey up as the Mad Cathode, running the circuit through the Tentacle Teeth, Vapnoople, and Snacky, and ending with Red as the Mad Anode receiving it all. Sadly, all the madness will leave Tarvek, fry everyone else as it passes through them, and end up back in Red, sending the critters back where they came from. Or something. Actually, I like your series better. It's a good default if the Professors are sick of this whole thing and want to wrap it up by summer. heteromeles :::Well yeah, I guess Agatha and Tarvek should unfreeze Mechanicsburg and fix all the wasped people before riding off into the sunset. Red can help with that, and Purple can deal with all the people riding other people's heads. But I do expect this conclusion to be more popular than my earlier suggestion that Gil should marry Tarvek and Agatha should marry Zeetha. Bkharvey (talk) 01:01, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :::: Not sure what reaction I should have had to this, but the one I immediately did have was to imagine a Violetta/Dupree pairing. Quantheory (talk) 03:26, May 4, 2019 (UTC) heres a new thought, i bet purple can be of help to find the lantern due to his different relationship with time, he might be unaffected-bikke I feel like we're seeing more evidence that the "second breakthrough" is a multifactorial thing. "Seeing into the infinite" is one kind of incomplete breakthrough, but another one is... whatever Tarvek is doing? He has the perception of a higher-dimensional being (maybe), but not the other stuff (e.g. the boost in mental power that would let him make sense of it all?). Quantheory (talk) 03:26, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Humm... There was some thought that Tarvek eventually becomes the "One of history's greatest Sparks" Van Rijn. Wouldn't this be a necessary step along that path? SillyOne (talk) 11:13, May 4, 2019 (UTC) : I used to think this was a strong possibility, but we finally did see a picture of Van Rijn, and he didn't look anything like Tarvek. Still not completely ruled out, of course. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:37, May 4, 2019 (UTC) : The Muses, Simon Voltaire, and probably Albia all met both Van Rijn and Tarvek. (Albia is said to have been the source of the Platonic Solid, though the history there is kind of unclear.) None of them seem to recognize Tarvek as resembling him. (Though that isn't proof exactly, since appearances can change, and it's already established that Albia can't always recognize people who she hasn't seen in centuries.) Quantheory (talk) 22:54, May 5, 2019 (UTC)